Television receivers having a high additional value have been developed and color television receivers having image quality correction circuit such as gamma compensation is desired.
In usual color television receivers, only a luminance signal Y is gamma compensated and chrominance signals are not gamma compensated. Accordingly, usual color television receivers have a problem that a red color with high saturation is not correctly reproduced in its tone, so-called "tone crush of a red color" occurs and color reproducibility is not good.